The following proposal is a concentrated effort to bring together in a national conference the most knowledgeable and involved persons to examine how far the country has come and suggest how far it should go with respect to special efforts to bring minority groups into the mainstream of the science and health professions. This conference, as part of the bicentennial meeting of the American Association for the Advancement of Science, will consist of six symposia designed to touch all matters that affect minority participation in the biomedical sciences. A major product of this effort will be the publication of the proceedings of the conference in a paperback volume. This publication will be available to educators and students at a minimal cost. It is hoped that the results of this conference will serve as a catalyst in establishing a national policy on the attainment of an adequate representation of minorities in the science and health professions.